99th Hunger Games : SYOT OPEN
by SafeandSoundD4
Summary: . A sadistic grin crosses his face as he admires his design, happy with both the arena and the changes he had made to the interviews, hopefully so that there would be more entertainment for the people of the Capitol. As he sweeps his eyes over the arena one last time just one thought crosses his mind, the odds will be in no ones favour… SYOT OPEN Mentions of Rape and abortion
1. Chapter 2

The 99th Hunger Games were approaching fast, a pre-quarter Quell. Stryder Lust was sitting gazing at the hologram on his desk of the newest arena. A sadistic grin crosses his face as he admires his design, happy with both the arena and the changes he had made to the interviews, hopefully so that there would be more entertainment for the people of the Capitol. As he sweeps his eyes over the arena one last time just one thought crosses his mind, _the odds will be in no ones favour…_

 **Yes I know I have 2 other stories in the works but this is a SYOT, its not just my story, Its your story as well. Enter your tributes if you dare, for everyone that enters a tribute you will be given 200 sponser points. Use them wisely, who knows what twists and turns i will add to these Games.**

 **May the Games begin.**

Name:

District:

Gender:

Age:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Token:

Appearance:

Personality:

Family and friends:

Bio:

Sexuality:

Weapon of choice:

Volunteer or reaped:

Alliances:

Drive to win:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot costume:

Interview outfit:

Their talent: (either submit a poem or song, preferably your own, or just an idea of what their talent is, as during the interviews they will be allowed to show their talents)

Tribute List:

D1 MALE- OPEN

D1 FEMALE- OPEN

D2 MALE- OPEN

D2 FEMALE- OPEN

D3 MALE- OPEN

D3 FEMALE- OPEN

D4 MALE- OPEN

D4 FEMALE- OPEN

D5 MALE- OPEN

D5 FEMALE- OPEN

D6 MALE- OPEN

D6 FEMALE- OPEN

D7 MALE- OPEN

D7 FEMALE- Alexa ( Alex ) Ryker – **anonymous.**

D8 MALE- OPEN

D8 FEMALE- OPEN

D9 MALE- OPEN

D9 FEMALE- OPEN

D10 MALE- OPEN

D10 FEMALE- OPEN

D11 MALE- OPEN

D11 FEMALE- OPEN

D12 MALE- OPEN

D12 FEMALE- Lark Briggs- **I belive in Nargles too**

SPONSER LIST:

10 POINTS:

EMPTY CANTEEN

BAG OF NUTS.

BEEF JERKY

LOAF OF BREAD

30 POINTS:

CRACKERS AND CHEESE

WIRE

GLOVES

SOCKS

MATCHES

50 POINTS:

CANTEEN WITH WATER

SANDWHICH (CHEESE OR HAM)

MIXED BAG OF DRIED FRUIT

TORCH AND BATTERIES

THERMAL UNDERSHIRT

IODINE TABLETS

LIGHTER

100 POINTS:

SLEEPING BAG

SMALL RUCKSACK ( EMPTY CANTEEN, MIXED BAG OF DRIED FRUIT, BEEF JERKY, GLOVES, WIRE)

MAIN MEAL (2 ROLLS, CHICKEN STEW, FRUIT)

150 POINTS:

THERMAL JACKET

NIGHT VISION GLASSES

MEDIUM RUCKSACK ( GLOVES, SOCKS, LIGHTER, MIXED FRUIT, LOAF OF BREAD, 2 APPLES, CANTEEN OF WATER)

200 POINTS:

WEAPON OF CHOICE

TENT

LARGE RUCKSACK (SLEEPING BAG, 2 CANS OF STEW, MIXED FRUIT, 2 ROLLS, CHEESE, JERKY, TORCH, IODINE TABLETS, FULL CANTEEN, THERMAL UNDERSHIRT, GLOVES).

CAMOFLAGUE JACKET

300 POINTS:

YOUR TRIBUTE CAN BE SENT MEDICINE THEY DESPRETLY NEED

YOU CAN PICK ANOTHER TRIBUTE TO BE INJURED

EVERYTHING FROM THE 150 POINT SECTION

 **200 POINTS FOR YOUR TRIBUTE BEING CHOSEN.**

 **20 POINTS FOR A REVIEW**

 **10 POINTS FOR A FAVEOURITE/FOLLOW.**

 **I WILL KNOW HOW MANY POINTS EACH PERSON HAS, DON'T TRY TO CHEAT OTHERWISE OUR TRIBUTE WILL SUFFER. PM ME WHEN YOU WANT TO PURCHASE A SPONSER GIFT AND WHAT IT IS. THE MORE YOU SPONSER YOUR TRIBUTE THE MORE SCREEN TIME THEY WILL GET.**

 **MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOUR,**

 _ **SafeandsoundD4**_


	2. district 1 reapings

District 1: Reaping.

Kaeso Aeternum.

Wielding the sword in my right hand, i once again advance on the target in front of me. Swinging my right hand back i chop the head of the dummy off cleanly and supress a small smile. Glancing round I see a few girls and other boys that are hoping to volunteer this year stop and watch me as i stab another dummy in the heart. I couldn't help but compare stabbing the dummy with a human body. The flesh giving way, the smell of the blood and the helpless look in my victims eyes. Then theres also the relief that i've completed my task and someone else who is innocent is safe. I walk out of the training room as a trainer beckons me over. " District 1 trainees, i give you your male volunteer for the 99th Hunger Games" smirking at the slightly angered and scared faces of my competitors i await the Instructor to announce my District ally.

Alexandra Chartreuse:

I hum the newest song I'm learning to sing to my dads clients after the reaping while working at the edible plants station brushing up on my knowledge, though i hardly need it not with my photographic memory. Suddenly my sister, Belle, nudged my arm motioning me to turn around and watch the boy whos arm looked like it was on fire expertly wield a sword. I gulped slightly. When he stopped moving his arm my eyes roamed over his flame tattoo i marvelled at the art work. The boy turns to leave when a trainer beckons him over and announces him as the volunteer for the males this year. For my sister Belle, this is her last year in the Games and i know shes hoping that neither of us will get picked. Although i think i must of got it wrong because when she looks at me when they announce my name for being this years volunteer female, all i see is relief on her face.

Kaeso.

I look over at the pretty blonde girl who has been chosen as the other volunteer for this year, damn I mean i might be gay but theres no denying shes hot. Once ive sized her up i head home, ready to escape my family and put myself to the test.

I open the door to my 2 storey house and head to the basement. I don't bother saying hello because i know my family are all off doing their peacekeeper jobs. They don't approve of me because im a merc. Big deal they enforce these Games that are not right….at least not right for those under 15. I close my eyes ass i step into the hot shower allowing my mind to go back to last night when i broke a mans hands and slight his throat because he was abusing his sons who were just 12 and 13 years old. I had collected the money happiliy knowing their was no guilt in what i did.

Once out of the shower i look at myself in the mirror with my one good eye. During one of my first jobs i had been careless and stupid and the bloody git had stabbed me in the eye. My body is extremely muscled and i pick a tight black top and grey skinny jeans to wear to the reaping before slipping into my trainers. Combing my shortish hair and putting some clear powder on my face (don't want to look sweaty on live television now do we ?) i look round my room once more, wal u the stairs, and leave.

Alexandra.

I don't speak to Belle on the way home although i know i can win if i try. I mean im smart right? And im ace with a tomahawk and a kama sickle. A thought hits me suddenly. The reapings in 3 hours ! what on earth am i going to wear ?!

Once home i let Belle explain whats happening to my mum and dad. I jump into the shower and start washing the sweat off of me with rose soap. I brush my teeth and sit in front of my vanity mirror and put on my makeup. I decide to try and look naturally pretty, brown mascara, pale white powder to stop me looking sweaty and a pale pink lipgloss that makes my eyes appear icier than they should be. I put my hair up in a high ponytail. Once i step out of my room i see my mum has left me a white lace dress that goes down to my knees and blue flats. I slide my black head band on and look for my token it's an alexandrite and Spinel Golden Ring studded with Diamonds. Then i go downstairs and walk to the reaping. Once signed in and the video has been shown they ask for volunteers, i walk up to the stage and am quickly followed by Kaeso. Then we are taken to the train. No last goodbyes here, that's a sign of weakness.

Name : Alexandra Chartreuse

District: 1

Gender : Female

Age : 17

Likes : Helping People, Reading, Tea, and Singing

Dislikes : Music Haters, Jealous People, and Liars

Token : Alexandrite and Spinel Golden Ring studded with Diamonds.

Appearance: Golden Blonde Hair, Aquamarine Eyes that turn Icy when she's mad, 5'7 Round Shaped Face with a Straight Nose and Cheerleaders Body.

 **Kaeso Aeternum**

District: 1

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Likes: FOOOODDD. (Tacooooos 3)

Dislikes: pepole who harm the innocent.

Token: None. (Wat. Not every tribute has a token. Plus, his tatt is kinda like a token.)

Appearance: 6'2, muscular build, brown crew cut and medium stubble. He has brown eyes (one is covered with a eyepatch) and tanned skin. (He also has a nice a**)He often wears sweaters and jeans when it's not reaping day. He also has 1 tattoo on his right arm that covers the entire arm. It is in red ink, and designed to make it look like his whole arm is on fire with skulls on each finger and the word "MERC" on his forearm overtop of the flames in black and white ink.


	3. district 12 reaping

District 12 Reapings:

Lark Briggs

I sit in the tree at school watching the sun rise, in my left hand is my faveourite piece of property. Not that i have much, being from the seam and all. The smooth small stone is easily concealed in the palm of my small hand. If i hold it up to the rising sun then glimmers of gold fleck the sky blue stone. Its as blue as the sky the birds fly free in. I wonder what its like to be a bird. To be free. Today is reaping day. I shouldn't even be in the school yard, if a peacekeeper catches me then i'll be in lots of trouble, though whats a little trouble to being reaped? Slowly i climb down the tree and hurry back to my small shack that i share with my family, that small stone of hope nestled in my palm, 4 more years and then maybe i can be free.

Thistle Freecan

I wake to my father whistling away as he passes my room. Today the butchers is closed allowing both me and my dad to sleep in. I stare at my white ceiling for a few minutes before groaning and rolling out of bed, grabbing a rough old towel i head to the bathroom my mother has already poured some lukewarm water into our tin basin. I submerge myself and scrub my body all over. Once im dryed off i go back to my room, pulling on my black slacks and a grey top. I look at my skinny body and sigh. Maybe when im older i'll be taller and have more muscles, i picture myself at 18 after my last reaping. Tall, good looking. Hell maybe my jokes will of improved as well. Walking downstairs my mum motions for me to sit down and we eat our bacon, sausages, eggs and toast in silence. Im well fed though skinny and scrawny im strong after all i handle and chop up the meat. Brushing my teeth i head back downstairs, spit and rinse in the kitchen sink. Me and my parents head to the reaping, talking about what we were going to have for tea.

Lark

I splash my face with water and put my hair into two plaits, then i head to my room and pull on my too small and in tatters reaping outfit which consists of a grey blouse and black skirt, falling apart shoes. I wish i had a pair of nice shoes. Maybe Nix will get me a pair for Christmas. Nix is my older sister, lucky her shes 19 and is about as free as you can be in Panem. Her full name is Phoenix as our family likes birds. Nix calls me through to the kitchen, mum and dad are collecting dandelions for tea so Nix gives me some tessaree bread and an old slightly bashed carrot she probably found around. Then in front of me is a cup of tea. Tea is my faveourite thing in the world and although its only nettle tea i sip at it quickly burning my tongue. Afterwards i rub over my teeth with a small rag and pop a mint leaf in my mouth.

On the way to the reaping we meet up with Brooke, shes my best and only friend. I let her do all the talking, shes the outgoing social one. Im very quiet always have my head in a book according to my teachers. They said if i carry on studying well then maybe i ca be an apprentice or marry a shop keepers son one day. Though im asexual soooo, maybe a kitten ? or a pet bird, like a parrot? I read about them and they seem really intelligent.

We are herded into the tight 14 year old enclosure and my chest tightens, too many people. Too many people….people. I want to scream but my hands find my stone and i start to count. I count all the way through the film and our stupid escorts speech. I count while she announces the girl tributes name. I carry on counting while Brooke gasps and breaks down crying, I carry on counting on my way to the stage. I carry on counting when my eyes meet Nix's and then i stop counting. I make sure my face is wiped of emotion. I guess i was never meant to be free.

Thistle.

I watch the girl, Lark, mount the stage her ill fitting clothes showing off her skinny body. Her face is emotionless as she stares off into the crowd. Shes only 14, too young for the Games. But boy am i one too talk because im 13 and mounting the stage, I turn to the girl and try to lighten the atmosphere by telling a joke but my words are cut off as she turns to me and says quite simply, "allies?" to which i reply "yes". Then she tensely shakes my hand and walks off the stage with me one step behind her. A small smile plays on my lips. We weren't dismissed.

We only have 10 minutes to say our goodbyes now, it used to be an hour. My dad comes in and starts talking about how to stick with Lark, get weapons, find water and food. And possibly most importantly to STAY ALIVE. Then they both hug me and my mum presses something into my hand. Then they are gone. I know that was goodbye. Im already dead. I look in my hand at the lucky rabbits foot my mother put their. Then i break down and cry.

Lark.

Nix runs into the room and pulls me into her arms, cursing and crying. " Why couldn't i of been 18, oh Lark im so,so sorry." My parents wrap their arms round me until its finally time to let go. The last thing i say to them before i leave is " Look for the Larks" and then the door closes and their gone.

Name: Thistle Freecan

District: 12

Gender: Male

Age: 13

Likes: Telling bad jokes, puns, laughing.

Dislikes: Not to sound cliche but he hates it when underdogs get bullied

Token: Rabbits foot

Appearance: Blonde hair, dark blue eyes, scrawny

Name: Lark Briggs

District: 12

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Likes: Having quiët time. (She hates loud noises) climbing the tree in the school courtyard.

Dislikes: People touching her


	4. district 2 Reaping

District 2 reaping.

Alexa (Alex) Ryker

 _I'm walking back to my house, its dark outside but im braver than most 13 year olds im not scared of the dark. i've just left the training centre after an intense workout and am still wearing my shorts and tight t-shirt and i really need a shower. It must be close to 11pm now as i walk past the dark ally. A pale hand reaches out, pulling me down the ally, a small injection in my arm and my body goes soft and floppy. I can't scream… I CANT'T SCREAM! The pale hands have their hands at the tops of my shorts tugging them down. Exposing me. Help me…SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP! But its too late now. Its all my fault._

I wake with a start. The morning light filtering through my thin curtains, illuminating the 20m by 20m room that i rent. My breath is visible in the air showing me that ive failed at paying the electricity and heating bill again. Turning over i look at my 2 year old sons face. He's turning 3 soon but at this rate he won't live till he's 4. And its all my fault. Its my fault for being raped, my fault i refused to have him aborted, my fault my parents threw me out at the first indicator that i had been raped. That i hadn't won that fight. Now at 15 ½ years old i'm living in a one room box with no food and dirty water. And its all my fault. Todays reaping day as well, if i hadn't had Ethan then i would be volunteering next year. Soon i won't be living, after all we are both starving. The whole district shunned me when it turned out i had been raped and refused to abort my son.

Once im up, shivering all the way i dress both myself and Ethan. I wear a dirty white shirt and a pair of too small trousers. Ethan wears a t-shirt of mine that goes down to his feet and a pair of denim shorts. Neither of us have proper shoes, I just have broken flipflops. I sit us down and give Ethan a small piece of stale bread. We live almost as bad as those in D12. Watching the sun rise, we wait for the bell signalling reaping time.

Tate Holdon.

I'm punching the punch bag with such force im bruising my knuckles. But that's okay i'm used to pain. I'm volunteering today, ready for the glory of it all. One more punch and the bag splits in half. I move over to the archery station aiming and firing while running after the moving targets, i get bulls eyes nearly every time. I finish off my morning by going for a dip in the pool, the trainer attaching weights to my arms and feet. Then I swim until he says i can stop and sends me home. I pick up my stuff and get dressed pulling on my duffel coat, Its -6 outside this morning. The walk home is uneventful, I walk past the ally ' _that_ ' girl claimed to be raped in. I laugh with my mates whenever its brought up but they weren't the ones that kept walking that night. I could've stopped and then that girl would still be safe at home with her parents. She disappeared though. STOP. I think to myself. Who cares, its her own fault for not being strong enough to stop him. It's not like anything came of it.

Once home i step under the shower, the hot steaming water burning my back, but then again that's the way i like it. I dress in a tight black shirt that shows off my abs and faded blue denim jeans. I slip a grey beanie over my tousled short hair. Then i pull on my warm insulated trainers and grab my leather bracelet before heading downstairs, nodding at the maid i grab my flannel jacket i grab some fruit and head to the reaping.

Alexa

As i pick up Ethan and walk across the hard pebbled floor to the reaping I talk to my son. "Cat" he says his thumb in his mouth, his ragged rag in his hand. "Yes, nice cat" I whisper back to him. I don't have anymore time to talk to him as i sign in and i'm made to stand at the back with Ethan. I stare at my sons icy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and fair skin. He will be very handsome one day. I concentrate on his face as the film is shown and our escort babbles on. "Our female tribute this year, with the honour of representing District 2 is…" She allows her claws to snag a name from the reaping bowl before reading it allowed, " Alexa Ryker!"

Keeping my grip on Ethan strong i walk up to the stage, everyone is staring at my ragged clothes and bare feet, once standing next to my escort who wrinkles her nose and says both disdainfully and hopefully, " any volunteers ?"And what i hear next nearly makes me beg for help, to cry. This is all my fault after all. "Down with the whoreish slut" soon everyone is chanting is and i cover Ethans ears and concentrate on the next tribute.

Tate

I watch as everyone chants at the girl i thought dead. Shes stronger than i thought. She kept the baby. I don't chant with everyone this is wrong. Watching Radience our escort dipping her hand into the bowl, I charge up the stage and envelope the girl in a hug. The audience stops chanting, stunned. I turn to them, "Its true, she was telling the truth and she is stronger than you all think. She kept the child and carried on living despite all of you!" I yell at them. Turning to the girl, I say softly "Lets go".


End file.
